


'Trouble' in Paradise

by fuckityfrank



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Nathan begs and Duke lowkey thinks it's hot, super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: In Duke Crocker's world, the word 'impossible' isn't really applicable. That doesn't stop it from flashing through his mind when Nathan Wuornos barges through his door, flushed and panting, at 11 o'clock at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to help you visualize!! This is the best picture I can find that showcases Duke's boat. The majority of this fic takes place on the curved couch behind the round red ottoman. The door immediately to the left of the sofa is Duke's cabin.
> 
> I used proper nautical lingo in this fic. (Though not too much because I hate to confuse)
> 
> Cabin: bedroom ( also known as the stateroom)  
> Galley: kitchen area  
> Salon: the living area/ open space with booths
> 
>  

It’s not that Duke is expecting someone to stumble loudly onto his boat at eleven o’clock at night; he just isn’t all that surprised when it actually happens. Apparently, saving an entire town from being wiped off the map doesn’t generate enough good karma to buy him a few hours of downtime. He lets out a despondent sigh and makes a mental note of the page he’s on before quietly closing his novel and setting it on the round ottoman in front of him.

He briefly considers standing up and assuming a defensive position, but decides against it in favor of stuffing his hand between the cushions of the curved sofa he’s slouched on and grasping the gun tucked there. It only takes a few seconds for the intruder to stomp down the starboard side of the deck and collide noisily with Duke’s steel door.

His grip relaxes slightly. Whoever’s at the door has been here enough times to know exactly how to get there. He makes an aborted movement to get up and unlock it, but it slams open before he has a chance to get up. He frowns at himself for leaving it unlocked. Stupid mistake.

The frown deepens as he watches Nathan Wuornos stumble into his living quarters, flushed in the face and panting.

“Well good evening to you too, Officer Wuornos! Come on in-”

Nathan doubles over on himself and falls towards the bar separating the galley from the rest of the salon. Duke drops his cocky attitude and lunges out of his seat to try and catch him before he falls. He manages to get a grip one of his biceps and it's enough to keep him standing. Nathan groans loudly at the touch and Duke jerks his hand back, afraid he’s aggravated an injury. Between every few breaths Nathan lets out a quiet, pained whimper. He’s in pain?

His eyes are glazed in an unnerving way that bothers Duke. “Nathan?”

“Duke…there’s a trouble..I need-”

Duke extends a hand to steady him and soon as he touches his shoulder, Nathan lunges towards him and grabs a handful of his shirt. They stagger backwards and Duke falls onto the ottoman ass first and braces himself with one hand. Nathan’s forearm arm slams into Duke’s chest and his arm threatens to buckle from supporting the extra weight.

“What the hell!” He exclaims, pushing at Nathan.

Instead of righting himself, Nathan groans again and falls to his knees in front of Duke, still clawing at his shirt. He looks up into his face and his eyes are feverish and glassy.

“The trouble..” Nathan pauses to grimace before gritting out the rest of his words. “I can feel.” He gasps and grinds his pelvis against Duke’s leg.

Duke’s eyes go wide when he feels Nathan’s erection through his jeans. He tries to pull his leg back but it’s trapped against the ottoman. He laughs nervously. “I get you’re thrilled to feel again but this is so not a good idea.”

“No that’s not-.” A shudder runs through him and he cries out in pain. “Please”, he pants, still frotting against Duke’s leg. “It’s like a fever. I’m burning from the inside.”

Duke watches in disbelief as the Haven Chief of Police grinds against his leg like a dog in heat. Fuck that's hot.

“Audrey can’t fix-?”

“No,” he practically wails as another tremor wracks his body. “Neither can I!”

“Okay- okay!” Duke sits forward and pushes Nathan’s leather jacket off of his shoulders. He frantically shakes his arms to get free of the coat while Duke unbuttons the top of his flannel, revealing a white undershirt beneath it.

“No wonder you’re feverish.” He mutters under his breath, wishing he hadn’t imagined doing this a thousand times as he grips the hem of the undershirt and strips it off of Nathan’s sweaty chest. Having less layers doesn’t seem to cool him down at all and Duke gently pushes him away so he can get off the ottoman. Nathan whines in protest but moves out of the way when Duke shoves the ottoman across the room with his foot. As soon as it's out of the way, Nathan pushes Duke onto the curved bench behind him and straddles him.

“Are you sure this isn’t taking advantage?” Duke worries out loud.

“If anything, I'm taking advantage of you.”

Nathan forces his hands under Duke’s shirt and pushes it up his body. He struggles out of it and as soon as it’s off, Nathan ruts against him and mashes their mouths together. Duke’s surprised huff is lost in Nathan’s needy kisses. They’re rough and sloppy and the things Nathan does with his tongue leave him hard and almost as breathless as Nathan was when he stormed in.

Duke turns away from the kiss and reaches between them; fumbling with Nathan’s belt buckle until he straightens up to make it easier. Duke unlatches it and whips it out of his belt loops with a sharp yank. He unfastens his own pants and shoves them down as he watches Nathan unzip his own fly. Duke shimmies out of his pajama pants and takes over for Nathan. He hooks his fingers in his waistband and wrestles the tight jeans down Nathan’s thighs. Desire rushes through Duke when he sees how messy Nathan’s cock already is. It’s standing up straight towards his stomach; flushed as red as his cheeks and dribbling precum.

As soon as his pants are off, Nathan’s grinding back down on Duke’s lap and ruting against his abs like he’s dying for it. Duke supposes that in a way he actually is. He reaches between them and grips Nathan’s cock, running his thumb over the head and collecting the precum pooling there. He smears it down the shaft but before he can show any real technique, Nathan’s fucking roughly into his hand and choking on his own moans. He watches Nathan’s mouth fall open as he thrusts into his fist and Duke has an even better idea.

“Nate, sit up.”

He doesn’t budge so Duke gets a grip on his hips and hauls him up straight on his knees;ignoring Nathan’s whimper of protest when the hand leaves him. His dick is level with Duke’s throat and he pushes himself against his jaw as Duke slouches slightly to suck Nathan’s cock into his mouth.

Nathan cries out loudly and thrusts forward into his throat. Duke hardly flinches, he’s had practice. He keeps a light hold on his hips but doesn’t stop Nathan from fucking his mouth as rough as he wants. He glances up to see Nathan’s lust filled eyes watching half-lidded as his cock slides between his lips.He groans low in his throat knowing Nathan will feel it. Nathan speeds up his thrusts and moans loudly as his hips stutter frantically against Duke’s face. Duke lets go of one of Nathan’s hips and strokes his own cock as he swallows around Nathan’s. That’s enough to push Nathan over the edge and he lets out a broken shout as he thrusts himself deep into Duke’s throat and loses it. Duke pulls back before he’s finished and watches Nathan’s cum shoot onto his chest and throat.

Nathan groans with relief and falls back into Duke’s lap, but it’s only a few seconds before Nathan gets that look in his eyes again and starts grinding his ass against Duke’s cock.

“Duke,” Nathan pants. “It didn’t work. I need more.”

Duke ruts up against his ass and looks at him with wide eyes. “More?”

“Fuck me,” he groans. “You need to fuck me...please.”

“Yeah okay,” Duke says breathless. “We need lube and-”

But Nathan has a mind of his own and Duke stops talking. He watches open mouthed as Nathan drags his fingertips through the cum on his chest and then reaches behind himself. Duke feels the shudder that runs through him when he gets the first finger in and begins opening himself up. He’s done this before…

Duke gets a hand around his own cock and teases himself with slow pulls as Nathan drops his head onto Duke’s shoulder and pants as he works a second finger in alongside the first. He scissors them and then sits back to spit heartily on them before returning to ministrations. Duke groans when Nathan mouths his neck and then begins suckling a bruise onto it. The muscles in Nathan’s biceps work as he twists a third finger inside himself. Duke gasps in surprise when the suction of the lips on his neck turns into a sharp bite.

Nathan sits up with wild eyes. “I’m ready.”

“Fuck... alright.”

Duke moans as Nathan swipes the rest of the cum off of his chest and coats his cock with it.

“You sure you don't want me to use a condom?”

“Duke, just fuck me”

“You got it, Chief.”

Duke grabs himself by the base and pushes his cock against Nathan’s ass until he feels the head of his cock catch on the stretched hole. Nathan whines as soon as he feels it and Duke grabs one of Nathan’s hips, pulling him down until the head of his cock nudges into the ring of muscle and pushes inside. Nathan lets out a sharp sort of sigh and lowers himself until Duke is completely engulfed in his hot, tight, heat.

Duke groans and grabs Nathan’s hips firmly before beginning to thrust up into him. The drag of his cock inside of Nathan every time he fucks into him is enough to send him over the edge but he bites down on his lip and focuses on getting Nathan off first.

Nathan takes hold of Dukes shoulders with a vice grip and pushes himself down to meet every one of Duke’s upward thrusts, but it's not enough.

“Harder, Duke.”

He does his best to give Nathan what he wants but he just can’t get the right angle. Grunting, he wraps his arms around Nathan and hauls him up. He’s heavier than Duke expected and the muscles in his back are going to be aggravated tomorrow. He stumbles over the few feet from the couch to his cabin and unceremoniously drops Nathan onto his bed.

“You want it rough?” he growls.

Nathan’s eyes shine and he nods enthusiastically. He automatically spreads his legs when Duke crawls towards him. Duke sits back on his heels and drags Nathan into his lap by his waist. He lines himself up and pushes back inside easily. Bringing Nathan’s hips up off the bed, Duke straightens up onto his knees and resumes thrusting into him. The first few thrusts are slow and Nathan grunts impatiently, lifiting his hips higher and tucking his hands against his back to ballance his weight on the back of his elbows.

Duke looks down at him with a wicked grin and begins fucking into him deep and rough. Nathan’s eyes roll back in his head and he cries out loudly as Duke hit’s his prostate. He can’t keep quiet and his long moan hitches every time Duke’s cock slams back into him. He can feel it drag against his walls and almost wishes he'd taken Duke's offer of lube. He tears his eyes open and watches Duke grip his waist possessively while he fucks him hard. He meets his gaze and sees raw emotion bleeding into him from Duke's sweaty face. There's a delicate intamacy in his eyes that Nathan has a feeling he probably isn't supposed to see but there's no denying that it's directed at him. He listens to Duke's low pants occasionally turn into soft growls. Watching Duke's eyes as he strains to get him off makes his cock throb and his heart ache. A sobbing sound wrenches from his throat and he clenches hard around Duke as he splatters his own chest and neck with cum.

Duke can feel Nathan spasming around his cock and he slams into him a few more times before crying out and burying himself inside Nathan as deep as he can go. His hips stutter as he cums and Nathan can feel the hot, wet sensation of Duke’s release fill him.

He lays there out of breath and throws an arm over his head as Duke gently pulls out and rests his hips back down on the bed.

Duke stretches out beside him and runs a hand over a red mark his hand left on Nathan’s hip. Nathan doesn’t feel it. He doesn't feel the sheets against his skin when the mattress moves either. Duke pulls open the dresser by his bed and takes out a battered old t-shirt. He uses it to wipe the cum off of Nathan’s chest and to clean them both up before he throws it on the floor and rucks up the sheets so they can cover up.

“So..did it work?” Duke’s voice is low and loud in the suddenly quiet room.

Nathan darts a quick glance at him, fidgeting with the sheet covering his waist. He's afraid to meet his eyes after what just happened. He locks his gaze on the ceiling and prays for the feeling to come back to his dead fingers.

“Yes.”

Duke turns onto his side and props up on his elbow. He watches as the fevered gleam slowly fades from Nathan’s eyes, replaced by his usual stoic expression. It looks blank and foreign now; a far cry from the frantic yet telling emotion that had streaked his features minutes before. He can’t help but feel disappointed. Duke clears his throat so his voice won’t crack when he speaks.

“Good.”

Nathan glances over at him, finally watching his face while he tries to think of what to say. Eventually he replies simply with, “Thank you for helping me.”

There's real gratitude behind his words and Duke nods reflexively before cracking an almost forced grin. “Only a sadist turns down a hot, needy cop begging to be fucked.”

Nathan flushes bright red and covers his face with an arm before turning away from Duke and sitting up to leave.

“Aw come on, Nate. Don't leave now.”

Nathan halts his movement and glares. Duke sits up, his expression serious. “You really should stay here. Think of it like staying in a hospital for overnight observation. Audrey would kill me if I kicked you out and something else happened.”

“Fine,” he responds gruffly before laying back down.

“Um if it would make you more comfortable, I can sleep on the futon in the salon.”

“Go to sleep, Duke.”

He hides a smile as Nathan turns away and he switches off the lamp over his bed.

There's a minute of silence before Nathan says, “and stop calling me Nate.”

Duke chuckles. “Whatever you say, Officer Wuornos.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Incase you couldn't visualize that final sex scene at the end!


End file.
